This invention relates to a compact power supply with a gas engine and more particularly to an improved fuel supply system for such a power supply.
Recently, it has been proposed to provide a small compact power supply that can offer a ready source of electrical energy that may be utilized for a wide variety of purposes. For example, such power supplies can be employed for providing electrical power for a campsite, electrical power on small watercraft not having their own power systems and a wide variety of other purposes.
A power supply of this type may include a small electrical generator that is driven by a small internal combustion engine, such as a single cylinder, two-cycle, crankcase compression engine. For safety and other purposes, it is desirable if the engine can be powered by a gaseous fuel of the type that is stored under pressure in a container. Such fuel sources are readily available. This type of pressurized gaseous fuel source is frequently used in many home applications for a source of cooking heat. In addition, these same fuel sources are also employed in camping stoves and, hence, it is advantageous if portable power supplies can be fueled by such fuel.
In conjunction with the use of such pressurized gaseous fuel systems, the pressure at which the gaseous fuel is stored is high enough so that the gas is actually converted to a liquid which is stored in the container. Of course, an amount of pressurized gas will be present in the container over the head of the liquid even when the container is filled to its maximum capacity.
This type of fuel source normally has an outlet fitting at its top that has a check valve which cooperates with a receptacle so that when the fuel source is connected to the receptacle, gaseous fuel may flow to the receptacle and then to its point of consumption. These outlet fittings are normally formed with an angularly shaped pipe that extends into the container and which is disposed so that when the fuel source is located in a horizontal condition that the inlet opening of the outlet fitting will be above the liquid level in the container. This is done so as to insure that liquid is not discharged along with the pressurized gaseous fuel when the system is in operation. Obviously, it is not desirable to discharge the fuel in its liquid form.
In connection with stove use, the receptacle of the stove and the outlet fitting of the gaseous fuel container are configured in such a way that they can only be assembled in such a way that the inlet opening of the outlet fitting is disposed at the vertically highest point of the container when it is in a horizontal operation. This will insure that the liquid will not be discharged along with the gaseous fuel in operation.
With power supplies of the type aforedescribed, however, it is desirable to insure that the power supply can operate in more than one orientation. That is, the power supply is designed something like a small briefcase or suitcase and has a carrying handle so that it can be carried from place to place. Frequently, the power supply will operate in this same upright position. However, previously proposed power supplies of this type have also been capable of being operated in a wide variety of other orientations. With liquid fuel sources of the type aforedescribed, this raises the possibility that the gaseous fuel source could be positioned in such an orientation that liquid fuel would be discharged along with the gaseous fuel. This could result in uneven running of the engine and, in fact, stalling of the engine. Furthermore, at the minimum, such improper orientation could result in high fuel consumption.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved portable power supply that is powered by an internal combustion engine running on pressurized gaseous fuel wherein the power supply and fuel source are constructed and oriented in such a way that liquid fuel cannot be discharged during normal running operations.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a gaseous fuel source and related structure for a portable power supply so that the power supply will not be oriented in operation in such a manner that liquid fuel will be discharged to the engine.